kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven From LilyMu
Seven From LilyMu is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey ''and the forty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Gonard is at the mall and has placed a bound Guano on an escalator that is moving him towards a deathtrap. The rest of Team LilyMu arrives to save Guano. Gonard throws a barrage of merchandise at the team, obstructing them. Mikey launches himself at Gonard using a rocket-powered shopping cart and manages to grab his remote control. He uses it to shut down the deathtrap and save Guano at the last second. It is revealed that the cast are putting on a live performance at the grand opening of a mall. Mikey then participates in a raffle to see which of their assembled fans will win a replica of Kappa Mikey's motorcycle. The winner is someone named Riku, but he is not in attendance. Meanwhile, Riku is at the playground, upset that he was unable to attend the performance due to his "train donkey" refusing to move. He is approached by the Garbage Man who informs him that he is going to turn the playground into a landfill. The LilyMu cast return to LilyMu Studio. They discover Yoshi, who is sleeping in his car due to his homelessness. Ozu declares that Yoshi cannot continue living like he is. Riku and his friends are protesting the Garbage Man's attempt to demolish the playground. They are unable to stop him, however. Riku decides to ask Kappa Mikey to help them. Mikey and Gonard are in Mikey's apartment throwing pies in each others' faces. Lily arrives, angry that Mikey has forwarded all of his fan-mail to her. Mitsuki and Gonard say that Mikey should respond to his fans, and he reluctantly agrees to do so. Ozu is showing Yoshi a submarine on top of LilyMu Towers, hoping he will choose to live there. The submarine's computer dislikes Yoshi. The submarine then rolls off the roof, through the building, and falls down the elevator shaft, eventually landing in the sewer. The submarine then floats out into the ocean. Mikey has still not answered any of his fan-mail, to Mitsuki's disapproval. He grudgingly reads his fan-mail and discovers a letter from Riku asking for his help. Mikey mistakes the plea for a request for another public appearance and convinces the cast to go. The Garbage Man is terrorizing the children at the playground. While he is gone getting more garbage, the LilyMu cast arrives, in costume, and greets the children. The children are confused by their behavior, due to them thinking that the actors are actually their characters. Yoshi, Ozu, and Yes Man are stuck in the submarine in the ocean. Their craft is approached by another submarine, which demands that they identify themselves. The LilyMu cast are putting on their performance at the playground, confusing the children. The Garbage Man reappears and confronts the cast, who mistake him for an aspiring actor. When questioned, the Garbage Man tells the story of how he was raised by a garbage family that was eventually separated from him. Because of this, he has vowed to cover the whole world in garbage. The cast attempt to work the Garbage Man into their act, eventually blowing up his bulldozer. The Garbage Man retreats, vowing to return. The cast celebrate their successful "performance". Ozu attempts to communicate with the approaching submarine, but only succeeds in angering its commander. The submarine chases them while firing torpedoes. Ozu hides their submarine among what he thinks to be rocks, evading their pursuers. However, it is revealed that the "rocks" are actually a large creature. The LilyMu cast are relaxing after their victory. Riku asks them what they will do when the Garbage Man returns. Just then, Riku's sister arrives and recognizes the cast. Riku is confused, prompting his sister to explain to him that the characters of LilyMu are not real. Riku refuses to believe her, pointing out that they had fought off a real villain. The cast are shocked to discover that the Garbage Man was legitimate and are forced to tell Riku that LilyMu is fictional. The cast mention several of their previous adventures, which Riku takes as evidence that they are real superheroes. Mikey agrees, and Riku convinces the cast to stop the Garbage Man. The creature in the ocean awakens and reveals itself to be a large squid. The submarine is also running low on oxygen, forcing Ozu and the others to the surface. Ozu plans to flee the giant squid, which will attack them should they attempt to leave. The Garbage Man returns with multiple bulldozers. The cast lie in wait along with Riku and his sister. When the bulldozers advance, the cast opens a ditch in front of them, causing them to fall in. The Garbage Man is unfazed, however, and reveals a large bulldozer robot. Ozu and the others construct a decoy fish to lure away the squid, then rush to the surface. The bulldozer robot advances, and the cast attempt to engage it. Lily, Mitsuki, and Guano are incapacitated, but Mikey manages to catapult himself onto the robot with Gonard's help. He then enters the robot and takes control of it, using it to banish the Garbage Man. The cast and the children celebrate their victory. Riku says goodbye and thanks the cast for their help. Mikey gives Riku the bike that he had won in the raffle. Ozu, Yes Man, and Yoshi climb out of the sewer in the fish market, where they discover the decoy fish they had used earlier. Trivia * This episode's title card mistakenly gives the title as "Seven LilyMu". * This episode's title and premise are a reference to the Japanese film ''Seven Samurai. * The characters make several references to the events of previous episodes, including "Ship of Fools", "Big Trouble in Little Tokyo", and "The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey". * Guano makes reference to a quote associated with the Battle of Bunker Hill: "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes". * This episode is one of the few in the series that does not end with an episode of LilyMu.